


The long goodbye to babies

by orphan_account



Series: rickmorty drabbles [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abortion, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Incest, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morticia's pregnant. Rick takes her to the clinic.





	The long goodbye to babies

**Author's Note:**

> The title is actually something used when children move out, but I figured it works. It's more literal and less a metaphor.
> 
> TW: ABORTION.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THE AUTHOR OF THIS FIC IS PRO-CHOICE AND VERY MUCH BELIEVES IT SHOULD BE A WOMAN’S OWN CHOICE AND THAT NOBODY SHOULD BE PUSHING HER IN ONE DIRECTION OR THE OTHER. HOWEVER, IN THIS FIC MORTICIA IS CERTAINLY PUSHED.
> 
> don't like don't read.

“I- I d-dunno that I wanna do t-this, Rick.”

Morticia had her arms wrapped around her stomach as she sat in the passenger seat of Rick’s ship, staring wide-eyed at the building wedged between a post office and a bookshop. For once, she wasn’t a fidgeting, sweaty mess. Instead, she was shaking all over, fearful in a way she’d never realized she could be before.

In the driver’s seat, Rick sat slumped. He was drinking from his flask like it was lemonade, rolling his eyes when Morti spoke.

“J-just go in th _EEGHH_ re and do it, Morti. T-You don’t have to want it, you j-just gotta get it ov _EEGHH_ r with.”

“B-but…” Morti frowned at her grandfather, who seemed as disinterested as if she was just going to quickly run in there to get some milk. “But w-what if I-”

Rick groaned dramatically, the way he sometimes did when Morti complained about a TV show they were watching, and Morti immediately closed her mouth. She didn’t know why she’d expected Rick to be supportive. If it had been up to her, she would have asked mom or dad to drive her.

But then they would have asked her questions she couldn’t answer…

Like who the father was.

“L-look, can you just not be _a d-dick_?” Morti snapped. “T-this isn’t exactly a fun a-adventure we’re on here. I’m about t-t-to-”

Her next move was not exactly the smartest one, but the tears that fell down her cheeks couldn’t be helped. She knew Rick hated it when she cried. It made him grumpy; sometimes it downright pissed him off. There’d been several instants where he’d yelled at her to “turn off the f-f _UUGHH_ cking waterworks, Morti!”, and Morti really didn’t think she could take him getting angry with her right now, not any more than she was sure he already had to be.

“I d-d-don’t want this!” she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around herself even tighter. “I want my baby!”

This wasn’t like the thing with the robot had been. It had impregnated her, and she’d had a kid half a day later, before she was even aware that she was pregnant in the first place. The whole thing had been relatively effortless (and blessedly painless), and although she’d loved the kid it hadn’t occurred to her that it was anything more than an alien she was taking care of. She’d felt like she was taking care of a pet. She hadn’t felt like it’s mother.

This was different. This was… _real_.

Rick sighed.

“Morti, yuh-you’re sixteen,” he said. “Y-you’re in high school, for fuck’s s _AAGHH_ ke. You can’t have a kid.”

“B-but what if I c-can?” Morticia asked, her eyes closed in an attempt to stop the tears. “M-mom wasn’t that much o-older than m-me.”

“And she’s miserable.”

Morti didn’t know what to say to that. It was the truth, but Morti just _knew_ that that wouldn’t be her. This baby didn’t tie her to some high school nerd who was trying to make her keep it. The only person this baby would tie her to was already inarguably a part of her life for the rest of eternity.

And he was sitting right next to her.

“Y-you just don’t want me to keep it b-b-because we might have to explain w-why the kid's hair is blue or s-something.”

“You really think I give a _fuck_?” Rick asked, voice harsh with anger that Morti hadn’t expected to be caused by that particular accusation. “T-this isn’t about me.”

“Then w-w-what is it about, huh?” Morticia asked, glaring. “W-why is it so impor-important to you that I do this, Rick?”

“Look, would I feel thrilled to be a f-f _AAGHH_ ter again?” Rick asked. “No. But that shoul-It’s not about whether or not I want a baby. Y-you’re young. You’ve got y _OOUGHH_ r whole life ahead of you, Morti! Y-you shouldn’t be in such a hurry to give that up.” He paused to take a sip of his flask, then sat back again. It wasn’t until that moment that Morti realized he’d been leaning towards her, gesturing passionately as he spoke. “Plus, I k-know you don’t like to think about it, but this-" he waved between them “-is incest. Wuh-with our luck you’d probably pop out a kid _EEGHH_ ven dumber than you.”

“Wow, t-thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the discussion having come to a natural halt. Morti was half-waiting for Rick to kick her out of the ship and leave, but it never happened. It seemed like he really wasn’t in a hurry. Like he’d really let her make the choice despite his feelings on the matter.

Morticia took a deep breath, and got out of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I just wrote this because I was thinking about what would happen if a Rick and a Morticia had a little accident. So yeah.


End file.
